


[代发]手瘾 09-12

by FaaperMiaow



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔潤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaaperMiaow/pseuds/FaaperMiaow





	[代发]手瘾 09-12

09

之后樱井没再抽过烟，即使他后来在年龄上获得合法的资格。戒烟的前一晚，他和松本站在河堤上，一根一根地把手头上的烟抽掉，直到两个人都声沙得差点说不出话，肺叶被咳嗽震得裂疼。剩下的烟恰好是单数，于是他们一同分享最后一根烟。樱井让松本先抽。松本问，为什么？樱井说，前半截抽起来比较健康。这听起来很讽刺，讽刺就是幽默，所以他们都笑了，笑得被焦油熏得蜡黄的手指微微抖颤。  
  
松本将有些发皱的卷烟从干巴巴的嘴里拿出来，递给樱井。樱井接过去时，烟蒂已经有些发烫了。烟苗不断钻进烟丝里，越是接近余烬，尼古丁的后劲越大，他又一次呛咳起来，烟雾一泼一泼地向外扩散。咳嗽止住后，他把碍事的碎发挽到耳后，却忘了手里还拿着烟，冷不防地，耳朵被烟头刮擦了一下。松本绕到后面给他吹凉气，樱井把烟扔在石砌的堤岸上，说：“没事，应该没烫伤。”松本双手搭在他肩上，在他裸露的后颈上偷亲了一口。樱井摸摸脖子，有些迷茫地回过头看他。松本讪皮讪脸地笑，说：“没什么。就是觉得翔くん反骨挺长的。”樱井故作凶煞地要揍他，松本远远地跑开，然后又跑回来，乖乖地被蹂躏。  
  
那段时间他们常吃一种据说能戒烟的口香糖，有好多种口味，最难吃的是槟榔味，最好吃的是蓝莓味。口香糖刚放进嘴里嚼的时候，有种沙沙的颗粒感，嚼久了就变成无味发硬的灰白色粘胶，糖衣的食用颜料留在舌苔上，一伸出舌头就显得诡怪又好笑。但他们很着迷，上课吃，下课吃，做作业吃，洗澡的时候也吃，吃到嘴里发淡，吃到咬肌酸疼，吃到病出肠易激综合征。樱井说，木糖醇不能多吃，要拉肚子。松本说不吃不吃，隔了几天又偷偷买，最后哭着进了肠镜室。樱井想，他怎么不听话？他怎么这么脆弱？他怎么还没长大？  
  
从此樱井更是对香烟敬而远之，为了以后不必再戒一次烟，再吃一回口香糖。这当然是最浅表的原因，深刻一点的，是他不想看见松本再挨打。到后来，成为主播的樱井则有了更好使的理由，他要关注荧幕形象，他要爱护牙齿，他反对吸烟。这很正面，很公益，很健康。但是当东京开始推出成人识别购烟卡的那年，27岁的樱井主播还是忍不住申请了一张。这个卡被日本烟草协会命名为TASPO，有人管它叫烟草护照，这很酷。  
  
变成大人后，樱井觉得自己好像长成了一个平庸的精英。并不是说他在精英当中略显平庸，而是说，对他而言，成长为精英是人生中最平庸的一个选择。他有漂亮的履历，良好的家世，体面的工作，看上去像是一路走来都无病无灾，顺风顺水，如同一张连错别字和涂改印迹都没有的满分试卷。曾经少不更事时犯下的斑斑劣迹，像是口腔粘膜上的小小溃疡，它长在嘴里，没什么人知道，后来它好了。  
  
而松本则出落得让樱井有些认不出了。他做新闻时，有时会报道松本的演唱会。他盯着演播室的显示屏，有一种年长者的感慨。流光瞬息，那个总跟在他屁股后面，心甘情愿被他欺负的小孩，如今这样明光烁亮，晔晔照人。他唯一一次去看松本唱歌，在场外临时收了一张坐山顶的票。他戴着口罩与墨镜，可疑得不像是要进场而像是要倒卖黄牛票的。他离松本很远，很多时候只能看现场的大屏幕，却也觉得那个人在舞台上如霞光万道，如星月交辉。  
  
女主播们动不动就慨叹，想象不出松本会和什么样的女性在一起。在一旁吃盒饭的樱井停住了筷子。说起来，松本从出道以来就没有过恋爱绯闻的样子，这让樱井不得不有些阴暗地想，说不定松本和自己一样，私下过着一个人订外卖，自己手洗内裤，瘫在沙发上开着电视睡着却在半夜被冷醒的单身生活。  
  
樱井又想到，圣诞节的时候，母亲来探望他，看到堆在跑步机上的衣服和只有啤酒的冰箱，母亲说：“翔，再有一个月你就三十岁了。找个女朋友吧。”樱井对此只能付之一叹——他其实想象不出自己会和什么样的女性在一起。有些悲哀地，这么多年以来，他大概只对中学时代学校合唱团的匈牙利女孩动过心。  
  
原来就快三十岁了啊。樱井没有太多实感。近年来，他经常思考，却很少彷徨，他会在采访和阅读中修正自己的想法，却不会触动原则和底线，如果说三十而立的“立”是指人格独立，经济独立、思想独立，那么他早在25岁以前就做到了。他对现状很满意，穿平价舒适的衣服，住浴室与厕所分开的房子，一日三餐都能顾上，假期开着上了年头却依旧性能优越的进口车出游，不必面临夫妻感情问题，也没有抚育后代的压力。他做着一份很好的工作，每次外出取材都能跳出舒适区有所收获。在一天时间里，他大概只有两三分钟会想起松本，当初天天胶在一起的人，最后竟只在生命中占这么轻的份量。  
  
元日那天，樱井去明治神宫初诣，在那里看见了松本，豆灰色的毛线帽一直兜到耳根，鼻梁上架着有度数的黑框眼镜，为了不让眼镜起雾，会把口罩卡在鼻子下面。他下意识地想走，对方却抢先一步叫住了他。  
  
“翔くん！”松本的声音和以前不一样了，虽然不是第一次听到，但这么近距离的，还是有点不习惯。  
  
樱井颔首，说好久不见。  
  
“樱井さん是刚来还是已经要走了？”松本把口罩拉到下巴下面，朝他走来。  
  
“刚来。你呢？”樱井问道。  
  
“我也是刚来。我们一起吧。”  
  
“好。”樱井有些尴尬地应下。  
  
樱井做主播也不是一天两天了，平日里能说会道的，到了松本跟前，学问一样都用不上。他们穿过鸟居，沿着西参道往里走，在手水舍用柄勺舀了水洗去手上的晦气，又漱了口，才去主殿参拜。他们向神灵行礼致意，摇响驱魔的铃声，将5日元扔到宫柱上。鞠躬，鞠躬，击掌，击掌，许愿，再鞠躬。很是虔心诚意的。他们又逐个参拜了分殿，抽签条，写绘马，到象征着明治天皇与昭宪皇太后夫妇的结合的两棵神木前看了看，树与树之间牵起干稻梗编成的柱连绳，上面悬着流苏与纸垂，意头很好，松本又合掌拜了拜。樱井说：“这是夫妇楠。”松本点头，说他们很和睦。  
  
他们从北门出去，参道两旁是遮云蔽月的古树，冬夜里风有些急，樱井忍不住把下巴缩进围巾里。松本一如既往地穿得很厚，收腰的长大衣里还穿了黑色高领毛衣，针织的衣领服帖地修饰他颀长的脖子，耳下有一截留白，像是禁忌中又留有可乘之机的感觉。  
  
“刚刚要是我没发现你，你是不是已经走掉了？”松本问道。  
  
“没有这回事，我以为没带硬币，想回车里拿。”樱井面不改色地说道。  
  
“樱井さん是在躲我吗？”樱井的话似乎并不能让松本信服。  
  
“怎么会？上次你拍戏时，我们不是有在乐屋见过面吗？”樱井淡淡地说。  
  
“你是去看佐藤吧。”松本话一出口就后悔了，解释道，“我的意思是，那天原本没有我的戏份，我只是临时被叫过去而已。你们很要好，你去探望是应该的。”  
  
樱井想，怪不得当天上午他向隆太确认在场都有谁时对方没有提到松本。  
  
“没有在刻意回避你，只是不凑巧，遇上的时候不多。”樱井说道。  
  
“翔くん是觉得看到我就会想起以前的事吧。那段日子对翔くん来说就这么不堪吗？”穿林的风把松本大衣的领子吹了起来，扑簌扑簌地拍打他的脸，“如果是这样，是我让你为难了。但翔くん倒也不必故意避开我，明明我是这个世上最不可能说出去的人。”  
  
樱井苦笑，心说我哪有这么下作。  
  
他想起四年前的平安夜，他收到松本寄来的贺卡与红酒，红酒是1996年的——那是他和松本初识的那年。他打开贺卡，上面写着：“愿你诸事顺遂。”右下角还有一行小字，写着：“祝追诉时效终了。”樱井才反应过来，距离他最后一次行窃已经有七年了。  
  
有时樱井想，他和松本是不是欠些缘分。很多次他把松本的默许当成了自愿，却又在他自愿时漫不经意地把他推开。他以为他们只是服膺于性冲动，他们的快乐来自于肉欲的餍足，他要很久以后才意识到，虽然幼稚、藐小、狭隘，可他确实是喜欢松本的。不是所有歉疚都会让人想去弥补，他从未想过要否认过去，但他在日复一日的忏悔与自省中厌倦与嫌恶，直到悔恨在樱井心里烂出一口疮，它不停地愈合、复发、感染，又愈合，最后在很深的地方结痂、脱落、留疤。他也没有想过与松本装作不认识，但现在他和松本把各自的人生照顾得很好，尽量不去和对方接触或许才是对的。  
  
他对松本仍有些许惦念，就在刚刚，他还被对方黑色高领里露出的一小寸白皙皮肤诱住了，松本于他而言还是很有性吸引力的。可他是个能够管好下半身的成年人，不会因此再做出什么头脑发蒙的事了。  
  
“如果是我有什么地方让你误会了，我很抱歉。让我们好好相处吧。”樱井如是说。  
  
“希望如此。”松本漠然地说道。  
  
下了神宫参道，樱井又陪松本走了一段路，看他进了经纪人的车里才回头取车。开车回家的路上，樱井想，要是他和松本是那种要死要活的爱情就好了，这很纯粹，很痴缠。可偏偏不是，他们离了对方也能好好地活着。他也幻想过旧情复燃这种俗滥桥段，但一想到这背后是一地的鸡零狗碎，他就退怯了。在冷风中冻了一夜的他，只想回家洗个热水澡，再把录好的晨间情报节目看一遍，做上笔记，然后睡觉。

  
  
10  
  
收假后樱井又投入了繁忙的工作中。他在跟进朝鲜半岛的局势，对两个月前发生的事件进行资料归档。他已经连续两个多星期没好好休息了，除了收集整理新闻材料，他还有三个司会工作要做准备。他正要去另一个部门交接工作，就被同事喊住了，说电视台高层找他有事。  
  
“我们考虑了一下，觉得这次取材你去最合适。当然，你如果不想接下，也不要勉强。”伊藤常务坐着漆皮转椅，双手交握放在桌子上，看上去有种不容拒绝的威严。  
  
“现在那边形势怎么样？”樱井问道。  
  
“元日那天发生了爆炸案，但目前暂时没有危险。我们会安排好的。”  
  
“我可以去。”樱井说道。  
  
“好，那么你把手上的事情处理一下，明天就出发去埃及。”  
  
樱井点头，说谢谢台里给他这个机会。  
  
他从一个黑夜飞进另一个黑夜，落地时当地时间是凌晨三点，而此时东京已经是早上九点多了。沿着航线向西，越过日本海，越过广袤的欧亚大陆，最后抵达古老的开罗，让他一种时间倒流的错觉。这次台里只给他配了一个翻译和一个摄制组，他们拖着行李箱往外走。樱井的行李箱很大，但他每次都觉得不够用，衣服和日用品错挨在一起，像偷渡的难民挤在同一辆皮卡车中。  
  
外面有人接他，是黑色的路虎。开车的是个日本人，他们彼此确认了证件，樱井他们顺利地上了车。下了机场高速，看见了一大片荒野，开好几公里才看见几户民居，车窗被镀了膜，使得窗外的景色黯了两三个度。樱井借着幽光翻阅打印好的文件，他在飞机上也几乎没怎么合眼，虽说他平时就有在关注中东地区的态势，但是毕竟不在他的工作范围内，取材前充分掌握信息很重要。  
  
他们在城内的一座旅馆落脚，樱井自己住一间，其他人则三三两两地安顿在一起。樱井原想洗个澡，但半夜没有热水，只好蓬头垢面地躺下。屋里有一股甜辛的桂皮味，不知道是香料还是什么，若有若无的，让人感到心安。樱井想到那些穿着媒体防爆服，爬在土丘上吃沙子的战地记者，而他却可以卸下防备在旅馆里睡觉，不禁觉得自己娇生惯养。许是一路舟车劳顿，樱井很快就入睡了，并且打起了小鼾。  
  
头几天都相安无事，只是治安很差。白天他们到街头采访，戴面纱的女人们头顶箩筐或者布袋，躲着摄像机走；穿长袍的男人们则常常向他们伸手要烟，樱井把备好的硬通货给他们递上，听他们说选举欺诈，说政府腐败，说物价暴涨，说找不到工作，说食物补助不足，说一碗可沙利要把米饭里的扁嘴豆挑出来再做一顿吃。夜晚樱井在旅馆里用电脑看摄制组收录好的原素材，给采访的内容做提炼和总结。所见所闻仅是现实的冰山一角，之后还要经过剪辑和取舍，做成能够公开放送的VTR，信息量一层一层削减，最后民众能够接触到的也只是浮在海面上的碎冰。但樱井不认为这是徒劳的，如果一条被压缩过的新闻能引起大家的关注，继而自发地去寻找更多的真相，并在寻找过程中引发讨论，在讨论中带动更多人关注，未尝不是一件有意义的事。  
  
埃及的冬天不冷，倒是很干。樱井不断地滴亮眼的药水，涂保湿的乳霜，去哪都带着保温杯。建筑物多是土黄色的，形状都很朴素，像从素描初学者的画作中原封不动捧出来的几何体。他去死人城走访，站在高处向下看是大片大片的烂尾楼，贫民在歪歪扭扭的街道上生火、涤衣、踢球，抽阿拉伯水烟。他不想将这里定义为疮痍，他们的生活里也不尽是痛苦与失望，其中也夹杂着笑声，他只是觉得充足的物资、安全的住所、有所期待的未来，每个人都值得拥有。  
  
樱井没想到，他也有在异国过生日的一天。他工作到半夜，一看表才想起生日如期而至。他没有什么触动，天亮还要搭车去被炸毁的亚历山大教堂调查访问，刷完牙洗把脸就上床了。  
  
不曾想，这一睡过去就是在催泪瓦斯中醒来。一声长啸后，浓烟从通风的窗户涌进来，樱井在睡梦中熏咳起来，火烧般的刺痛感呛进他的口鼻与心肺，樱井刚一睁开双眼，眼睛就被辛辣的气体灼出了泪水。外面到处都是尖叫、哭声与求救声，他花了差不多一分钟才反应过来发生了什么，用手挡在脸上，两眼抓瞎地冲进厕所清洗眼睛，从挂钩处扯下一块毛巾，打湿后敷在火辣辣的皮肤上，掩着脸跑出去。走廊上都是仓皇出逃的住客，窄小的楼道里充斥着肺咳声。樱井在人群中找到他的同伴，他们也咳得说不出话来。樱井蹲在消防箱旁深呼吸，很久才缓和过来。  
  
樱井一行人不敢轻举妄动，到中午，有人过来和他们说，今天是法定警察假日，民众炮制了突尼斯的茉莉花革命，现在街上到处都是游行示威。樱井说，这么大的事件，我们得出去。对方说不行，得赶紧联系大使馆，然后坐车去安全的地方。樱井回过身来与同伴们商量，他们对樱井的决定没有异议。樱井便说道，一个小时也好，请让我们出去吧。对方似乎也早有预料，从公文包里拿出几份文件让他们签字。樱井心下了然。  
  
街上比想象中的还要混乱。离他们有数十米的地方，微型炸弹滚进汽车底座下面，轰的一声把汽车掀起，气浪和火舌卷起车门与玻璃又把它们重重摔在地上。妇女和儿童抱在一起奔跑，和家人走散的小孩无助地痛哭，男人们骂骂咧咧叫嚷着樱井听不懂的话。这里不是示威的中心地带，但比起举着鹰徽振臂高呼的游行，发生在城市各个街区的暴力显然更可怕。樱井指示摄制组记录街头的乱象，但鼠窜的人们不停冲撞着他们的身体，过后樱井check的时候，镜头的抖震使得整个画面更加破碎。  
  
他们坐上路虎去其他街区取材。埃及的交通设施很糟糕，连红绿灯也没有，他们堵在半路上走不动。樱井看见有很多受伤的人们，他们的头和脸都破了，白袍上挂着黑红色血迹，他们狰狞地捶打着过路的车窗，像是索命的厉鬼。  
  
等他们找到游行的队伍时，军警已经出动了，戴着镇暴头盔，穿着防弹夹克，把枪端在胸前。人们仍在激烈地抗议着，要求穆巴拉克下台，要求重新选举，要求掌管物资。樱井站在路边用微单相机拍下珍贵的照片，摄制组则手持小型的摄像机，连同声音一同录摄进去。  
  
砰——！  
  
人群中有激进分子开了枪。军警的子弹立刻就射了出来。阵容整齐的队伍一下就被打散了，民众抱着头逃窜，樱井的相机被惊恐的人们撞落在地，他刚要捡起来，机体就被人一脚踢开，踢进了人海中。樱井直起身体，面对惨叫与奔逃的平民，有一瞬间他不知身处何处。可这就是人间，离东京9588公里的人间。他手无寸铁，在乱枪扫射中随时有可能丧命，他震撼、恐惧，眼睁睁地看着一个男人在垃圾桶旁，将汽油浇在自己身体上，焚起燃烧的熊熊烈火。  
  
同伴推着樱井离开，流弹击中了地上的玻璃碎片，飞到樱井的裤腿上，虽没划破皮肤，却也是钻心的疼。樱井替摄制组分担了一些装备，他们跑到车上躲避战火，弹壳迸溅到地上，轮胎碾着它们离去。樱井坐在车里，惊魂未定，他的手止不住地抖，放在膝盖上的文件袋滑到脚垫地毯上，捡了好几次才捡起来。  
  
司机说，大使馆还没同意接收，所以暂时先回旅馆。车子开得很慢，几乎是蹭着地面走，以免撞伤平民。樱井盯着前风窗，有人背着中弹的人去附近的医院，伤者的后背俨然一个黑色的血窟窿，在夕阳下有种绮丽的悲壮。  
  
后来樱井才知道，由去年茉莉花革命引发的一系列中东地区的事件，被西方媒体称为“阿拉伯之春”。原来春天不只是成人式、毕业晚会、入学典礼，不只是瘦雪消融、青草生长、樱花绽放。春天是会流血的。  
  
他意识到曾经那个在和平世界里用打脐钉、戴美瞳、打耳洞、偷东西来诠释反抗精神的樱井少年有多么地浅薄。  
  
他们在路上遇到了管制，前方无法通行，根本回不去。太阳落幕，月亮爬了上来，他们随便找了个地方停车，去被洗劫过的便利店里买了几袋仅存的面包和两三瓶水。樱井他们从早上开始就没吃过东西，把面包嚼了下肚，缓解翻涌的胃酸。开罗温差很大，晚上气温低，他们把汽车暖气开到最大，老化的出风口发出很大的噪声。  
  
夜里仍有枪声。听起来很远，但或许就隔着一个街区，樱井拿捏不准。他笑着问：“这个车，防弹吗？”司机说：“这就是一辆普通的越野车。”于是他们坐在不防弹的普通越野车里沉默。司机看了一下油表，决定把烧油的暖气关了。车里很闷，他们不得不把车窗摇下来透透气。寒冽的风倒灌进来，驱散了厢内余存的暖气，樱井搓搓手，心想这会是一个难捱的夜晚。  
  
果然只吃一个面包是不够的，到了深夜，樱井开始饥肠辘辘，又冷又饿。他在想明天，虽然有没有明天还很难讲。镇压过后可能就是全面封锁，他不知道自己能不能回国，如果不能，也不知道要滞留多久，留在这座城市的每一天都是朝不保夕。不知道是不是通讯设施出了问题，网络信号中断，且除了上午收到的几条跨洋祝福，之后就再没有来自日本的短信了。他感觉被隔离了。他开始记挂家人，记挂为数不多的几个老友，记挂松本润。

  
  
11  
  
1999年的平安夜，离新世纪元年还有一个星期零一天。他对松本说，我想再做一次坏事。他以为松本会反对，可是松本没有。松本说，那我陪你去。  
  
他们一起去上野，去阿美横丁。那里张灯结彩，卖很多甜食，大街小巷都是经典的圣诞组曲。他们在袖子的遮掩下悄悄牵手，情侣们则大方地挽在一起，女孩子们都穿得很可爱，要有圆圆的毛领，要有笨重的雪地靴，要有应景的圣诞帽；男生们喜欢牛角扣大衣，踩着黑色的马丁靴，手里不是露水玫瑰就是彩色气球。叫人想不到，这条街曾是美军走私和贩卖香烟的黑市。  
  
松本说，这里很像电影里的香港。樱井问，哪里像？松本说，外墙上有很多广告牌，广告牌上有很多汉字。樱井想，他就是这种地方特别可爱。但樱井不这么说。他要说，你是白痴吗？松本的嘴角向下撇了撇，不和他计较。  
  
樱井说带他去个地方，可到了以后又不许他进去。那是一间看上去有些复古的小店，绿色的横帘上写着“喫烟具”和“tax-free shop”。樱井拍拍他的脸，说你在外头等我，然后我们一起走。松本点头，在隔壁文具店的门口等他。  
  
这家店在东京小有名气，樱井有好次路过这里，知道它在水曜日定休，从上午10点营业到晚上7点，年末年初和节假日除外，但从来都没有进去过。他步入店内，老板看了他一眼，说道：“这里不欢迎高中生哦。”樱井很坦然，说：“我想给父亲买一个圣诞礼物。或许你能让我进来看看。”老板说：“请进。”  
  
店里有一个老旧的盒式摄像头，限量版都锁在玻璃柜里。樱井周旋其中，怎么看都觉得不好下手。老板在修收音机，时不时发出接触不良的“擦拉”声。樱井沉下心来，慢慢逡巡着。虽不是限定发售的纪念品，但仍有许多好东西陈在落灰掉漆的白色铁架上，没有标明价格，一副待价而沽的模样。樱井选了合意的一个，拿起来后又做了个放回去的假动作，五指并拢、微微弯曲，把它悄悄地卡在手掌里，一边移着步子欣赏其他售品一边自然地把手揣进衣袋。  
  
樱井正要出去，老板问：“怎么，没有合适的吗？”樱井说：“我想再转转。”老板轻轻弹了一下收音机旁的小镜子，说：“把口袋给我看看。”  
  
松本站在风中，缩着肩膀往手上哈热气，突然见樱井从旁边冲了出来，通勤包夹在腋下，抓起他的手就开始玩了命地跑。店主追在他们后面，手里还握着称手的棒球棍。他们在人群里钻着跑，一直跑到人烟稀少的地方，店家都还紧追不舍。樱井拉着松本藏进一家面包作坊后面的小巷，巷口堵着几个白色泡沫大箱，他们爬上去跳到箱子后面躲着，闭着嘴巴用鼻子喘粗气。店家拎着木棒在附近走来走去，他们从狭隙中偷偷窥伺着，直到好几分钟过去了也没再出现对方的身影，这才松了一口气。  
  
樱井的心仍在砰砰乱跳，像是背静的小巷里散落一地的玻璃弹珠。他走过去，猛地把松本压在条石墙上，不由分说地吻了上去。他们在短巷里长长地接吻。樱井狠狠地吸吮着松本颤喘的双唇，像是要攫尽对方仅存的稀薄氧气，吮竭对方余剩的津甜唾液。他蛮横地将舌头硬挤进去，毫无章法地在里面翻搅着，把松本的气息搅得浑乱。松本被他挑起了情欲，伸出舌尖，掠过他舌下的系带，像鱼尾拍水一样在他硬腭上一下一下地勾舔着。樱井把大腿顶进松本的腿间缠蹭，松本被他磨得又痒又麻，脚尖不断踮起又放下。  
  
他们胡乱解着对方的皮带扣，越急越难解开，却又贪嘴，争相啃咬着对方的热唇，他们缠纠在一块，一次又一次地深吻、分开、又覆上。松本紧紧地夹着樱井的大腿，将身体微微下压，把躁急的下半身贴在樱井的腿面上，小幅度地前后摇胯，求他快点。话没说完，唇音又被樱井吞了进去。樱井也胀得难受，不得不暂时分开四片渴吻的唇，仔细去解那难缠的扣针。  
  
十二月底还不见初雪，那年的冬天气温不算太低。可他们仍不敢把裤子脱得精光，而只是把下体刚刚露出来罢了。绕是这样，他们也还是忍不住在寒风中打了个冷颤。他们想要速战速决，没有多余的前戏与技巧，只是把各自的茎棒推进对方温热的手心里，发了狠地不停插入和滑出。他们把手愈收愈紧，使得阴茎在同样的速度下更难拔离和没入，阻涩的摩擦把体内的快感越推越高。可松本却渐渐没了力气，他乞求道：“翔くん……帮帮我。”樱井咬了咬了他的耳骨，说：“你也帮帮我。”于是他们把自己交给对方，一边帮对方摇弄一边交吻。  
  
起初只是唇与唇之间的轻轻滑擦，继而樱井把松本下唇含在嘴里，忽快忽慢地吮咂着，然后将舌尖伸了进去，扫过他参差错落的小乱牙，在他腔壁上打着旋捻弄。樱井的舌头越探越深，松本在应激下涎出更多津液，从嘴角滑到下巴，直到风干也顾不上擦。他们像枯草被石火点燃，像被白沙被鲸涛打湿，像堡垒碾作粉末，像树脂凝成琥珀。他们被摧烧，被淹浸，一边殒碎又一边重生。他们挣扎着想要喊停，却又臣服在低俗野蛮的性兴奋下，作顶礼膜拜，套弄的手是向性器献媚的手，俯仰的头是被欲望支配的头。  
  
越接近高潮他们吻得越疯狂，不给对方任何换气的机会，像是要在极限中一同窒息身亡。手越来越快，呼吸越来越急，他们在吻中濒死，在吻中得救，在吻中失散，在吻中重合。他们开始混淆，手不知道是谁的手，身体不知道是谁的身体，就连“自我”也不知道是谁的“自我”。  
  
他们在极欲的十秒里，抵达极乐的天堂，又因为不洁被赶出门外，堕进凡间，变回凡人。  
  
潮热之后，寒意爬上脊椎，他们穿好裤子，用指肚摩挲对方的发际。松本的鼻子一抽一抽，被冻得红通通的，像圣诞老人的驯鹿，樱井忍不住用手替他揉了揉。  
  
松本问：“你到底偷的什么啊？”樱井从衣袋里掏出一个方形的小盒子，放在他手里。松本举起来，对着凉薄的月光看。是个打火机，机身是玫瑰金的，壳子正面贴着黑色的天鹅绒，摸起来手感绵腻，一打开就会发出“磬”的一声脆响。  
  
“你给我偷烟，我给你盗火。”樱井说道。  
  
松本的鼻子红得更厉害了，一直红上眼睛。  
  
他们在寒峭的月色下瑟瑟发抖，在肌肤相亲的情昵中拥抱着取暖。打火机放在松本左胸前的口袋里，正对着心脏的位置。  
  
樱井和他说，这个能防弹。  
  
松本回他，在日本用不上。  
  
樱井又说，我觉得我是普罗米修斯。  
  
松本就说，普罗米修斯要受苦，你别受苦。  
  
他们缠织在一块，磨了好半天才出去。回去的路上，松本轻轻地拽了一下樱井的袖子。  
  
樱井问他，怎么了？  
  
松本说，如果是翔くん的话，可以进去的。  
  
樱井笑着拍他的头，说：“说什么傻话呢，”  
  
——“我又不是那边的。”  
  
司机提议他们轮流守夜。樱井还不想睡，便说，没问题，你们先休息吧。一车人都闭上了眼睛，四下很旷静，枪声也偃旗息鼓了，樱井独自守着车窗枯熬。埃及的月亮和日本不太一样，日本的月亮会装饰你的梦，埃及的月亮则有着沙漠的荒凉，高高地挂着，有种醒世的味道。樱井被它盯得心里发毛。他想，盯着我看又有什么用呢。此刻他只是无助的旁观者，绝望的异乡人，寒夜里身边没有那个可以拥入怀中一起抵寒相互慰藉的羸薄身躯。  
  
他自问如果明天就死去了，死前会不会后悔上次没和松本多说几句话。答案是不会。那几年他常常会想起松本，低下头是忏疚，抬起头是遐想。即使是最难熬的时候，他也没有去打扰过松本的生活，何况是现在。有时他想，要是他和松本在长大后才相遇就好了，在平等、理性、选择自由的基础上相爱，而不是一边犯错一边纵乐，把当初灭顶的欢愉都变作日后凿进骨髓里隐隐作痛的病灶。  
  
那次平安夜之后，他们仍用手做爱。接吻是因为饥渴，情话是为了取悦。圣诞节开始是寒假，寒假过后是第三学期，然后樱井大学出愿、受验合格、高中卒业。  
  
樱井从礼堂出来，看见松本抱着捧花站在罗马柱下等他。  
  
松本说：“祝贺你，毕业快乐。”  
  
樱井接过花，说谢谢。  
  
松本问：“翔くん衣服上的第二颗纽扣想好要给谁了吗？不介意的话，请送给我吧。”  
  
樱井说：“第二颗纽扣要给更重要的人。”然后扯下右边的一颗小袖扣，说，“这个给你。你袖子上少了一颗。”  
  
松本说：“谢谢你。我都没发现。”  
  
他们一起走下礼堂前的大段阶梯，路过石墙上挂锁的偏门时，想起他们曾在那里省慰，气数将尽的红日把残晖洒在他们袒露的身体上，汗津津的脊背在赭色的胡桃木门上擦出深色的印痕。松本的脸上是日晒的红潮，新鲜的痘印，历历的水光。那时樱井觉得很美，像油画，于是忍不住说了很多羞辱性的脏话。  
  
松本送樱井到校门口，看司机把他的行李箱放进车的尾箱。松本问：“以后能去庆应找你吗？”樱井说：“随时欢迎。”可是后来松本一次都没去过，而樱井也没有察觉。樱井坐在归家的汽车上，把胸前的第二枚纽扣揪了下来，伸手丢出了窗外。  
  
升入大学以后，樱井奔波在教室、图书馆、社团和实习的会社之间。松本每个月都给他寄来一份成绩单，他草草地看过，然后不知道扔进了哪个抽屉。他也想松本，但他很忙，在同辈压力中焦头烂额。松本在高三的寒假放假前，约他出去，他本想拒绝，因为手里还有两篇通讯稿没有完成，但是他太久没见他的男孩了，上一次见面还是在松本十八岁生日的那天，他们在桥洞下玩冷烟火，吃起腻的奶油蛋糕，把石子投进清浅的河湾。然后像篝火一样缠吻，做爱，拥抱。  
  
几个月不见，松本长高了不少，但看起来比以前瘦得更夸张了。他们在小吃店买了肉包，提着袋子在路上边走边聊，放凉了也不记得吃。  
  
樱井说：“我看了一下你现在的成绩，要是当初早点努力，庆应的话应该没问题的。不过假期请个名师恶补一下，说不定也可以。”话一出口，他又有些卑劣地想，松本要是过来和他作伴，自己恐怕又要像高中那样整天耽于肉体的纠缠中了，于是说道：“嘛……我不是说非要你来……你现在上个好一点的私立大学也绰绰有余了，不必这么用功也没事。”  
  
“嗯！”松本朝他笑笑，说，“我已经想好要去艺术大学读个设计专业了。”  
  
“诶？”樱井先是讶然，紧接着是疑惑，最后沉淀下来，竟有点小小的失落。  
  
“翔くん不知道我的事吧。”松本平淡地说。  
  
“我妈妈有神经衰弱，她睡不着。她会煮很多难闻的汉方汤，厨房里都是猪肺的甜腥味。我常常半夜醒来，听到她在剁辣姜，说姜片放在枕头边可以安神。菜刀敲在砧板上，发出笃笃的声音。家里的烟都是她的，我每次从她那里偷。她睡不着的时候会抽很多烟，烟灰缸满了也不倒，烟头放久了一靠近就能闻到很浓的焦臭味。我很怕她，她因为我熬夜写作业的时候冲进来打我，骂我你为什么不睡觉。可是我爸没时间回家，我只有妈妈，我的童年只能依靠妈妈。”  
  
樱井不知道，他确实不知道。他去过松本家住，就在松本中学毕业的前一晚。松本说他妈妈不在，回外婆家了。  
  
“我知道她经常服用大剂量的安眠药，有时过量了就被送进医院洗胃。说起来，和翔くん认识的那天就是这样，她药吃多了，醒不过来，管家叫了救护车，然后把我送去樱井家。翔くん的妈妈好温柔，还给我看了你们新年时出去玩的照片。真羡慕，有这么好的家族。”  
  
樱井僵着笑了笑，说：“怪不得我一进门你就能叫出我的名字。”  
  
“翔くん对我来说很重要。最喜欢的人就是翔くん了。我也想过要去庆应，因为翔くん不是从高三开始就说要去庆大的经济学部吗？要是大学也能和翔くん一个学校就好了。”  
  
“那就来，这样就可以每天都在一起了。”樱井说道。  
  
“可是我和翔くん已经做不成朋友了。我不可能永远都跟在翔くん后面，翔くん也有自己的事要做，以后会有喜欢的人，组建一个和现在的樱井家一样幸福的家庭。不如我就趁这个机会长大吧，不用再去依赖谁。上大学以后，我想在校外租个小一点的房子，把妈妈接过去住，可能家里房子太大了，她没有安全感。”  
  
樱井的胸口像被紫藤缚住了，束手无策地讷在那里，半天不说话。  
  
“翔くん，一直以来，多谢关照。”  
  
樱井以为自己最后会伸出双手抱抱松本，可是他没有。他们在冬日夜晚路边的电灯下像明天还会再见面一样摇着手道别，樱井不敢回头，决绝得像刮人的北风。那夜下了雪，樱井坐在家附近的公园里，把冻硬的肉包一口一口吃掉。  
  
松本最后去了一所公立名校学舞台设计。樱井在自家饭桌上听到这个消息时，不禁有些惘然。樱井家的妈妈说：“润くん真是个好孩子。问我有没有好的心理医生可以推荐给他，明明刚来我们家里做客的时候还是个不懂事的孩子。”樱井听着心烦，说：“我学校还有事，先回去了，你们慢慢吃。”  
  
在松本二十岁生日时，樱井送了他一瓶1983年的红酒做成人礼。装酒的盒子被五花大绑，押解到松本新家。松本收到后隔天给他寄来一张相片，是他带妈妈去香港旅游时拍的。照片里他们站在街头，身后是林立拥挤、醒目缭乱的广告牌。樱井心想，是有些像阿美横丁。  
  
樱井毕业后去了电视台，想要做与经济学有关的媒体工作。松本在大学期间，在给实习的公司做舞台布景时，无意中结识了一个名叫旬的男人，旬是一家经纪公司的老板。半年后，松本出道了。樱井在转台时看到他拍的广告，一时间竟有些生气——那家伙居然把牙齿矫正了。  
  
在樱井走神的片刻，月亮移远了。司机的手机乍然响起，在票据箱里震动着滑移，惊醒了酣梦中的所有人。司机用力地眨了几下眼睛，接起来电：“你好，这里是小泽。”接着便是连连的附和声。两三分钟后，司机把手机翻盖一合，气沉丹田，说道：“可以去大使馆了！寄托旅馆的行李明天就送过去。”  
  
樱井在恍惚中忽然生出一种欲泣的感激。

  
  
12  
  
他们的通讯设备被没收了，收集的材料、整理的文稿都要经过审查以后才能决定能否让他们带出国境。内乱发生后的第五天凌晨，埃及彻底关闭了网络服务并进行消息封锁，下午六点，正式开始实行宵禁。那天晚上，樱井他们被遣送回国，他们坐在装甲防暴车里，身边是抱着长枪正襟危坐的武装警察。  
  
后厢很黑，没有窗，樱井把头靠在铁皮上，在无光的环境中抱紧手臂，好驱散凛冬的恶意。他颠簸中想起，几年前他曾在杂志访谈上看到松本说：“人生中最美好的一天，是和翔くん相遇的一天。”那时松本已名声大噪。媒体和爱慕者们到处寻踪觅迹，纷纷猜测这位“翔くん”到底何许人也。樱井笑了，原来怀念的人不止自己一个。他把那一小方文字剪了下来，买了个相框裱起来。樱井想不到自己还会做这么纯情的事，他也真是着了松本的道了。樱井一直以为他是先被松本的身体引诱了，然后才跌进了这只笨蜘蛛织的情网里，但他躺在床上，大脑像邃深狭长的洞窟，黑暗中有一只黑色的手擦亮了火柴，用手指触吻石窟墙上的壁画，一面面看过去，或许在性之前，早在松本磊落说出“翔くん才是我憧憬的人”时，就已经埋下情动的伏线。樱井从床上跳下来，走到书桌前，把相框轻轻倒扣在桌案上。  
  
樱井他们被押送到军用机场，搭乘直升机去摩洛哥，又从摩洛哥辗转回日本。降落故土时，已是新的月份。分不清到底签了几份协议才拿回私人物品，樱井到家时早已身心俱惫。他打开地暖，从那一堆凌乱不堪的行李中翻出充电器，给没电的手机续上电，因为关机时长太久，等了好几分钟手机才充得进电。樱井把手机扔在沙发上，决定先洗个澡，缓解身上的疲意。  
  
水很热，浴剂很香，让樱井心生感叹：二十四小时热水太好了，回家太好了，日本太好了。他足足洗够四十五分钟才罢休。屋里很暖和，他只围着一条浴巾就出来了。他坐在沙发上，长按电源键打开手机，不出意料地，上百条短信和语音留言跳了出来。樱井有些头疼，想暂时把手机放下，过后再处理。但他注意到，未读消息里有接近五十条都是来自一个陌生号码，那个号码他只见过一次，一次就记住了。  
  
“这个号原来还在用啊……”樱井想。虽知那个人向来长情，却想不到将近九年过去了也没换过手机号，而他也从来没有拨打过去确认过。  
  
他一条一条打开，都是一样的内容。  
  
“你为什么关机？快点回我！”  
  
樱井感到无奈又好笑。他记得那人以前没这么凶的。正思考着怎么回复时，来电突然就切了进来。樱井呼吸一窒，整个人几乎震栗起来，他盯着那一长串数字，缓缓地按下了挂机键。  
  
屋外有钥匙声，听上去来势汹汹。钥匙捅进锁眼，一拧一转一拔，防盗门猛地被人拉开，来者把大包小包丢在地上，站在门外，怒气冲冲说：“樱井翔！为什么挂我电话！”  
  
樱井蹑手蹑脚地从沙发背上翻跳下来，走到玄关前，看到松本红着眼睛瞪着他。  
  
“我……那个……按错了。”樱井把嘴唇抿进去舔了舔，看上去有些手足无措。  
  
松本气还没消，干哑着声说：“我看到短信变成已读状态了。”  
  
“我……正要回……”樱井把腰上的浴巾提了提，挠挠头，问，“你怎么有我家的钥匙？”  
  
松本说：“我住在这。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
松本把东西一件一件往里扔，走进来，带上门，说：“我去你老家拿的，我就住在这，等你什么时候回来。”  
  
樱井帮他把地上的行李拎过来，问：“你怎么这么多东西？”  
  
“我又不知道你什么时候才回。”松本的气话里有哽咽，他弯着腰，双手按在收纳包上，很久都没直起身子。  
  
樱井走上前去，打开他的手臂把他扶起来，抱在怀里，说：“我回来了。”  
  
松本的委咽倾泻而出。  
  
樱井抚平他因静电而翘在脑后的头发，把他囚在环紧的双臂中。他们在年深日久中生隙，又用不解、疲怨、忿恨填平，他们以此为界，在上面筑起墙垣，相望不相往。樱井以为他们的未来不会再有交叠，他只是他年轻时有实无名的恋人，只是他幽禁的狂望，尘封的渴慕，隐秘的镜疤。樱井笃守着退出他生命的信条，却在松本找上门来的那一刻毫无挣扎地背弃了。不是不怕，他怕爱人，怕伤人，怕松本只是执念背后的一个泡影，可他实实在在地把松本抱住了，一抱住就不想松开。  
  
“润。”他叫他的名字。  
  
“我们再来过好不好？”  
  
松本费了好大力气推开他，说：“不要。”  
  
这可难住樱井了。他皱起眉头，伸手去擦松本收也收不住的眼泪，问：“为什么？”  
  
松本拍开他的手，说：“你以为你是谁？你说再来就再来。对我爱理不理，不打声招呼就去这么危险的地方，回到东京还挂我电话。我要是你，我就说不出这样的话。”  
  
樱井有些吃不准他到底是性格大变了还是极端状况下才会这样，毕竟他对现在的松本委实了解得太少。  
  
松本从羽绒服口袋里摸出樱井多年以前送给他的打火机，说：“给你。”  
  
樱井没拿，问：“你不要了？”  
  
松本说：“偷来的，我不稀罕。它不是防弹么？干脆还给你，你再去买上十个八个的，挂一身算了。”  
  
樱井回他：“日本用不上。”  
  
松本把打火机塞他手里，说：“谁知道下次你还会不会去。”  
  
樱井说：“不去了。家里有人了，惜命。”  
  
松本低下头，眼眶又烧了起来，说：“我又没答应你。”  
  
樱井把打火机装回他衣袋，又一次把他揽进怀里，说：“对不起，让你久等了。”  
  
松本说：“我以后不会再等了。”  
  
“那我等。你什么时候答应都可以，不用勉强自己。”樱井亲吻他泪干的双眼，“我明天去给你配钥匙，你随时都可以过来。”  
  
松本从他手里挣脱出来，说：“你这样我有点不习惯。”  
  
樱井笑道：“是我不好，我以前太凶了。”  
  
“我是说，你看上去像是喜欢我一样。”  
  
樱井说：“我从前就喜欢你，一直喜欢。以后也会喜欢。”  
  
“我没看出来。”松本说，“我不懂你，这么多年来，我没有一次知道你在想什么。你怎么会觉得那是喜欢？喜欢不是这样的，没有一个人会这样对待他喜欢的人。”  
  
樱井哑然。松本说得没错，他的喜欢从来都是秘而不宣的，甚至连以前的自己也不知道。他要怎么告诉松本，他对他不是只有身体上的贪欲，也有不假思索的喜爱和与痛相关的旷恋。他怯懦的内心和冷静的外表是造成隔阂的滥觞，那人不相信他对他真正有过喜欢、怜惜和负疚。  
  
“我不明白，你怎么能若无其事地度过这十年。”松本垂下眼睛，“你过得太好了。”  
  
其实樱井也不过是最近两三年才走出来的，在那之前，他有时会服用氟西汀，里面有让人情绪激动的5-HT1A受体，这让他看起来像摄糖过量的多动症儿童。  
  
“我过得不好。至少没有你在的时候那么好。”樱井说道。  
  
“那我也不会再因此搭上我的下半生了。”松本露出自嘲的笑，“我只是来确认你死活的。”  
  
樱井深呼一口气，说道：“我改变主意了。”  
  
松本眼里闪过一丝“果然如此”的失望，嘴上却淡然地说：“那样最好。”  
  
“我的意思是，我也不等了。你现在必须就要答应我。”樱井跟赌气似的，但眼神又灿烈如芒，仿佛要把松本钉在墙上。  
  
松本气极反笑，问：“凭什么？”  
  
“你又不是不喜欢我，我又不是不喜欢你。为什么要浪费时间？”樱井理直气壮。  
  
“我怎么知道你是不是喜欢我？还是说又想像以前那样找个人解决一下生理需要。”松本冷淡地说，“顺便一提，既然翔くん不是同性恋，还是找个女人来做比较好。”  
  
果不出所料，他还记恨着。  
  
“我是想和你做。但是不只是想做。我想和你接吻，做爱，说肉麻话，发生口角，盖着同一张被子冷战，醒来以后又抱着对方和好。”樱井一本正经地说道。  
  
松本静默了。半晌，他说：“我还没和你吵过架，没给过你冷脸，没对你说过‘不’。”  
  
“这些以后都会有的。”樱井说道。  
  
“我经常都在想，你不喜欢我，为什么要和我做那样的事。你骗我说这在男生中很正常。这不正常。你不喜欢我，为什么还要那样做？”  
  
“这说不通。”樱井说道。  
  
“说不通。”松本低声重复。  
  
“所以我应该就是喜欢你。”樱井坚定地说。  
  
“你又诡辩。”松本泄气地笑了。  
  
“你有一次问我，为什么是你。我说不为什么，命运使然。我不知道自己喜欢你。润，我那时不知道。”樱井如做错事的孩子一样低着头，像是在等待一只手，摸摸他待干的湿发。  
  
松本把手指戳在他额前，将他的头推起来，问：“你觉得我会因为这样就原谅你吗？”  
  
“你不用今天就原谅我，你可以到死都怪罪我。但是你要和我过，守着罪孽深重的我过够一辈子，我给你报仇。”樱井把他的手拿下来，扣进自己的五指里，说道。  
  
松本和出戏的观众一样笑出声来，问：“你怎么给我报仇？”  
  
“让我爱上你，然后你就什么都可以对我做了。”樱井说道。  
  
松本说：“那让我操你。”  
  
樱井僵住了，纠结了好一会儿才说：“虽然和想象中的不太一样……但也不是不可以……”  
  
“我不要。我才不做上面的那个。”松本又出尔反尔。  
  
“那我做。松本さん，请问我可以……”  
  
松本打断他：“不可以。先吃饭。”  
  
樱井从跑步机上随手抓了条裤子套上，给家里去了一个电话报平安。母亲在那头又笑又哭，没等樱井把她哄好就因为闻到茄子烧糊的味道把电话挂了。樱井还想和她说说松本的事，但眼下实在不是一个好时机。  
  
松本在做饭，青菜倒进锅里，水分在热油中汽化，溅出悦耳的嚓啦声。樱井坐在饭厅的椅子上，什么也不用做，就看他忙活晚饭，觉得自家厨房终于有了一丝烟火味。冰箱里没多少东西，住樱井家的那几天，松本别说做饭了，吃饭都吃不了几口，买的都是一些方便易做的简单食材。樱井觉得幸福得有些不太真实，像是橄榄油广告里的片段，温馨亲切却是做给人看的虚假美满。  
  
樱井还不太了解眼前的这个人。他从松本身上感觉到一种怀念又疏离的割裂感。这是在所难免的，而他也有了觉悟。但不管怎样，松本就是松本，喜欢就是喜欢——这听起来很不讲理，也不讲逻辑，但它是一个兀然的事实。  
  
除了青菜，松本还做了美式炒蛋，淋上还有半个月就过期的番茄沙司拌着吃。松本看着对面专心进食的樱井，说：“你就不能把衣服也穿上？”樱井愣了一下，说：“在家有什么关系？”松本用叉子戳着餐盘里的炒蛋，说：“不雅观。”樱井问：“你不会要为了这个和我吵架吧？”松本说：“我看着你没法好好吃饭。”樱井端起盘子坐到他旁边，说：“这样你就不用看了。”松本侧过身子，说：“你别离我这么近。”樱井说：“我还没对你做什么呢。”想了想又说：“我怕你一会儿在床上更不雅观。”松本一时语塞，好半天才说道：“这里是吃饭的地方，又不是床。”樱井满不在乎地说：“又不是不能在饭桌上做。”松本剜了他一眼，说：“你和以前不一样了。”樱井说：“你也变了。我记得你上学的时候没这么保守的，天台能做，草地能做，操场也能做，饭桌为什么不能做？”松本一脚踩在他的脚背上。  
  
吃过晚饭，松本把餐具丢给樱井收拾，从干衣机抱出新的睡袍，准备洗个澡。樱井正在洗盘子，看他从客厅经过，便说：“你要泡澡吗？我也想泡。”松本问：“你不是洗澡了吗？”樱井说：“我只是淋浴而已。”松本说：“不准跟过来。”樱井用手背擦了擦鼻子，郁闷地想：“我也没说要一起泡，只是想让他别把水放掉而已。”  
  
松本在浴室里待了将近有一个半小时，久到樱井怀疑他是不是晕倒在里面了。他走到浴室门口，刚想敲门问问情况，就听见里面咯噔一声，门被拉开了。柑橘味的水汽拥着松本出来，让樱井停在半空中的手不知如何放下。“你怎么在这？”松本问。樱井把手收回来，说：“我还以为你在里面出什么事了。”松本说：“你的浴缸不错。”暖雾漫在两人之间，气氛有些诡暧。樱井一低头就看见松本襟口上方略微泛红的皮肤与漂亮流畅的锁骨，他往旁边让了让，把视线移开，说：“你没事就好。”松本说：“你可以进去了。别泡太久。”樱井总觉得是某种暗示。松本觑了他一眼，向卧室走去，轻飘飘地丢下一句：“别想太多。我的意思是，水不够热了。”  
  
水确实不够热了，且樱井被松本出浴后的模样搅得心神不宁，所以他只泡了十多分钟就起来了。樱井在盥洗盆前洗漱，突然想起了什么，打开收纳柜一看，果然松本的沐浴用品和洗具都在里面，难怪他白天洗澡的时候没发现家里平白无故多了一个人的东西。  
  
樱井把自己拾掇好，向家里唯一的一间卧室走去。虽说那是他的房间，但进去前他却自然而然地敲了门。得到松本许可了他才进去。松本在看书，只留了一盏床头廓灯，灯下是冒烟的薰蜡，闻起来像是奶香与檀木的混合，使得整间房弥漫着一种酒店才会有的情调。樱井实在不知道他是不是有意为之。  
  
樱井把外裤脱了，挂在落地衣架上，然后从衣柜里取出新的枕头和樟脑味的纯棉睡衣。他换好衣服爬上床，抱着枕头跪坐在床尾，问：“真的不做吗？”松本问：“有保险套吗？”“有。”“润滑剂呢？”“有。”松本扶了一下眼镜，说：“我不要别人用剩的。”樱井说：“新的。你洗澡的时候我下去买的。再说了，我哪还有别人？”松本说：“不做。”樱井爬到他旁边放好枕头，滑进被子里，不甘地问：“都睡一张床了，为什么不做？”“在一起也有不做的时候，不是吗？”松本摘下眼镜，折放在床头柜上，把灯关掉，轻声道，“睡吧。”  
  
夜光时钟上显示凌晨一点十五分。樱井问：“你睡了吗？”身旁的人没有回应，樱井又闭上了眼睛。“没有。”松本突然说道。樱井睁开眼，问：“做吗？”松本说：“不做。”  
  
02：21  
樱井又问：“你睡着了吗？”松本翻了个身，说：“没有。”樱井将手搭在他腰上，问：“做吗？”松本把枕头拗在脸上，说：“不做。”  
  
03：29  
樱井再一次问道：“你睡了没有？”对方幽幽地说：“不做。”  
  
04：43  
樱井坐了起来，小声问：“你还醒着吗？”松本叹了一口气，把床头灯打开，说：“做吧。”  
  
松本瘫靠着床头背垫，襟领几乎开到脐上，低得危险，小橘灯在他胸前张开光影，原本炼乳般白的裸肤被晕渲成温柔的蜜色，好像伸手一碰，五指就会不自觉陷入稠滑的糖浆里。樱井跪在他两腿之间，舔湿他的睫毛，茶黑色的下睫根根分明地贴在他眼睑下方，看上去像哭过一样。他微启的唇瓣做出欲吻的姿态，樱井便把它们含进去，滚热的气息便在他们唇齿间氤氲。他们把对吻的唇上下错开，吮拉着对方软湿的唇片，吮啧声很轻，像是在温和地唤醒彼此体内的爱欲。松本喉咙里发出不加掩饰的哼响，樱井便把柔活的舌头探进他的潮热的腔内，把他颊壁上残留的漱口水的微苦香气卷进舌津里。松本的舌尖翻挑着樱井的舌头背面，像喝水一样嘬吸着舌床下面丰沛的唾液。他们并不很激烈，有种成年人的耐心，两舌交缠的力度是刚好引起痒感的程度，慢热的爱火在绵延地烧，在陌生了十年的两人之间烧起一道连结的火绳。  
  
樱井双手摸进他睡袍里，从小腹自下而上向外推到肩膀，相交的对襟越岔越开，一直滑落到肩下，露出饱满结实的胸膛与线条清晰的腹肌。樱井说：“你练得不错。”松本似笑非笑地看着他，说：“我下半年有舞台剧，要脱。”樱井扬起半边眉毛，说：“那我得去看。看完回来操你。”松本抚摸他的脸庞，说：“在后台也可以，但取决于你今晚的表现。”樱井笑了笑，埋下头去，舌尖沿着他胸腹中线上的畦沟一路舔下，最后停在他肚脐的洼处，啜住了他的脐心，松本感觉自己的命门好像被他吸住了，不由得轻哼一声。樱井有力的舌头在他脐眼的涡卷里勾弄，同时双手覆上他的胸肌，手掌压在他笋尖般幼弱的乳头上打着圈地抚摸。松本被他搞得汗毛悚立，膝盖屈起来，双脚踩在松软的床垫上，不安躁动地蹬踢着，蜷曲的脚趾揪皱了平坦的床单。  
  
“在家你可以大声地叫出来。”樱井毛茸茸的脑袋从他腿间抬起来，看着松本隐忍又带有嗔怒的表情说道。松本反讥道：“那你就别磨磨蹭蹭的。”樱井扯落他腰间束带上的单结，把从他身下抽出来，抓在手里晃了晃，问：“试试？”松本不以为意，挑衅地把双腕递上。樱井用腰带把他双手绑在身后的烤漆铁架上，松本说：“你别耍这么多没用的花招，让我看看你的真本事。”樱井捋起他额前的头发，逼近他的脸，说：“你做好心理准备。”  
  
樱井啮咬着他的锁骨，在上面留下锯齿状的淡痕，手却拧住他胸前骨朵般的敏感点，用指尖用力地捻搓拉扯，轻微的疼痛反而让松本的乳首愈发充血，他把胸膛挺起，毫不露怯地把自己送上去，樱井见状便单手拦住他反弓的后腰，改用嘴吮吸他其中一个乳首。舌头顶在尖突的触点上，双唇从他乳晕边缘覆拢起来，刚一松开又再次含了上去，负压带来的吸力一紧一放，乳头在反复逗弄下变大变硬，松本在桎梏中把缠紧的手腕轻轻相磨，不断有无意义的音节从他焦干的唇间流出。  
  
“你硬了。”樱井把他被玩得又湿又肿的乳头吐出来，说道。“你不会又要用手吧？”松本嘲笑道。“我还没尝过它的滋味。”樱井说着就把他的棉袍下摆打开，不曾想他里面竟什么都没穿，被精血撑得外壁光滑的肉茎在簇生的黑草中翘立，像带着某种原野的生机和力量。樱井轻柔地舔过龟头与茎棒相连的凹陷处，松本颤哆了一下。樱井闷笑了一声，把他的硬物没入口中，雄性肉体的荷尔蒙味道涌进樱井温暖的口腔，樱井非但没有感到恶心，反而更加血脉贲张。他湿滑的软舌在阴茎头部绕着圈，牙齿只敢虚搭在上面。松本在这温柔又磨人的挑逗下开始不安分地扭着腰肢，每扭一下，缚住双手的绳带就挣一下，把松本细白的手腕勒出了粗糙的红痕。“嗯……呃啊……”松本的呻吟开始绵亘不绝，他的反应似乎让樱井十分受用，樱井开始含吮他滑溜溜的茎柱，他控制着速度忽快忽慢地吮动，松本被强烈的快意激得浑身发麻。樱井用手掌包住他在丛草中的睾丸，两只手轮番交错地把它们掂在掌心里揉弄，松本的下腹又酸又胀却无处发泄，脚趾在床面上来回搓动，纤瘦的腰身越挺越高，就当他感觉快要射出来时，茎身却突然从温热的齿腔中脱出，樱井从他高耸的膝盖中直起腰板，松本愠怒地瞪着他，樱井笑着说：“该轮到我了。”  
  
樱井的分身早已肉筋弩张，他戴上保险套，挤出一点润滑剂抹在松本的穴口，把食指伸进去做扩张，松本的括约肌收得很紧，樱井只好一边沿着他的人鱼线吮吻一边哄他放松。在樱井的引导下，松本的后穴慢慢打开了。樱井把中指和无名指也伸进去，并不深入，只是转弄手指让他适应。松本的下体仍硬在那里，偏偏他的手又被缠住了不能自己解决，他有些焦躁地说：“要动真枪赶紧动。”樱井在他的肚脐上亲了一口，说：“你可别后悔。”樱井握着自己硬挺的阴茎，撑开松本股沟里的密穴，艰难地挤了进去，里面又紧又涩，没等樱井完全到底就不得不探而复返。樱井沉住气，贴着松本紧实的肠壁缓慢而稳健地把阴茎推进去又半抽出来。松本富有弹性的甬道渐渐舒展开了，樱井双手按在他的腹股沟上匀速地推送和抽拉。  
  
松本还不太能习惯这种一下填满一下剥离，充实与空虚交织的感觉，但每次抽插樱井的分身都刮磨在他的前列腺上，从而生出一种按摩般的柔激。樱井翘首挺立的长茎逐渐能够没根而入了，于是他逐渐加快了插动的速度。松本的双腿夹着他的腰，胫骨勾缠在他的背上摩挲，樱井总是慢抽快插，每次进去都猛然一撞，让他毫无防备地发出淫叫声。随着樱井的动作越来越猛烈，松本的后脑勺在床头上下抵动，汗湿的头发蹭在背垫上，最后缠结到了在一起。他的身体被樱井顶起又慢慢滑下，牵拉他手腕的缚绳松了又紧，紧了又松，他腕上磨破了点皮，伤口处翻出浅色透明的皮，皮里沾着带血的红丝。快感让他意识沉陷，而疼痛又冷不丁地把他拉回现实，松本既煎熬又舍不得这么快结束。  
  
樱井在摩擦中爆发出一种粗犷的生命力。他的阴囊撞击在松本的臀瓣上，有一种真实而温钝的痛感；松本的后穴像活鱼的嘴一样张合，吞吐着他的巨根，如同饮吮一般发出水声。他腰胯前后摆动着，内壁的逼仄让他不自觉地想退出，却又被对方体内深处的温床所吸引而想要插入。他头颅高高地甩起，愉悦的实感冲刷着他的感官，像大风摇着森林里的树，在挤挤挨挨的绿叶翻涌起滚滚的波浪。他把松本翻了过去，远古遗留下来的血性使他毫不留情地冲撞着对方的身体。  
  
松本跪趴在床上，捆手的缠带因为又拧了一圈而变得更紧了。他的阴茎仍硬拐拐地杵在那里，樱井每撞一次，他的龟头就在床面上刮擦一下，他难受地抓住雕花的铁架，痛苦地想着，干脆晕过去算了。可手腕皮肤上的撕裂感又让他如此醒觉，他清楚的感知到自己的后穴正在吞纳和包容樱井身体的一部分，他们在交媾，一种只需要遵循本能就可以获得满足的行为。樱井的器物那么大，他还以为自己的身体根本容纳不了它，可是樱井进去了，从他那里掠夺快乐，又向他施舍快乐。  
  
他们攀缘着，残喘着，不管不顾地去逐乐，又被失控的快感冲击得溃散。松本先是射出，跟着才打了个激灵，整个人像抽去骨头似的伏在背垫上，皱襞肌肉骤然剧烈地收缩起来。樱井艰涩地拔出和没入，支撑身体的大腿麻木地发着抖，他看着自己的影子在松本的背上起伏，但瞳孔慢慢在失焦。他像是着火的房子里盲目地乱撞，他喘不过气，筋疲力竭又无法获得救赎，任由肉身被欲火焚成了灰末。  
  
燃尽后，樱井从后面抱住松本，在他体内静静地等待阴茎完全冷却消软下去。保险套已被浊白的精注满，他们隔着厚重的窗帘，听见了拂晓的鸟叫。


End file.
